


Drabble: Inevitable

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Magic Revealed, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Wizards at large don't eventryto keep up with muggle technology, it was inevitable that muggles find out about magic.





	Drabble: Inevitable

Looking back, it's all so _stupid_.

Hundreds of years of secrecy, through entire _wars_ , and it's because of a bunch of Quidditch fans who got a bit too drunk, a bit too careless during the World Cup. And of course there's a muggle around at just the right moment to catch them transfiguring a couple of empty bottles into their team's mascot, _of course_ it's a teenager who records it on her cell phone then immediately posts it on the internet. _Of course_ even after the poor girl's Obliviated, the wizards don't think to censure the video - no, of course not, what do _wizards_ know of muggle technology?

Is it any surprise that the teen was concerned to find she posted a - very popular - video one YouTube but couldn't remember it at all? That, at the time the video was posted, she very _clearly_ remembered that she was at a store to buy milk.

And compounding this, the wizards in charge of the poor girl's Obliviation don't think to check her cell phone. Of course the girl is going to freak out when she finds that she was texting her friend about this amazing thing she saw, that posted on YouTube, and she realizes that she _can't remember a single thing about it_.

Honestly.

Wizards at large don't even _try_ to keep up with muggle technology, it was inevitable that muggles find out about magic.

At the time though, I remember the great _panic_ about it all - the fear, on both sides, of finding out and being found out. The uncertainty of what it means for the future.

Mostly, when I found out about the reveal - about the muggle _panic_ and _fear_ and _anger_ over the realization that magicals had been not only hiding among them but _modifying their memories_ \- I remember a deep, all consuming moment of terror because I wasn't ready to go to war.

Not again, not against the world I grew up in, not against my parent's world.

\- _Hermione Granger_


End file.
